Genetics
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [One shot. AC and KL] Athrun and Lacus were both at the hospital waiting for the news about one Cagalli Yula Attha and one Kira Yamato.


**Genetics**

**Warning:** A bit of OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny.

------------------------------

Lacus sat patiently in the hospital waiting room doing exactly what someone was supposed to do in that room, which was to wait. Her eyes, however, was not staring fixedly at one steady point; instead the piercing eyes trailed after Athrun's pacing form.

_Up, down, up, down, up, down…_

His foot falls were quite heavy on the white tiled floor and the sound of his pacing easily drowned out the ticking of the clock on the wall. Occasionally he would stand in one place, fidgeting in front of the office door before turning and giving Lacus a nervous grin. She, in turn, humoured him and smiled back. After all, there was no reason not to be smiling, knowing that she was going to win.

It was after twenty minutes did Lacus react. A sharp piercing wail followed by angry strings of curses behind the door made Athrun and herself pause.

That was Cagalli.

He shared a glance with Lacus before turning his attention to the door. She couldn't exactly identify the peculiar look on his face; there was surprise, anxiety, worry…and was that triumph?

She shook her head and continued to wait while her companion continued his steady march in front of the door. There were no more screams, just stark silence.

A long half hour passed since Cagalli's angry yells before the door to the office shifted open. Kira cautiously slipped out of the room and sighed, closing the door behind him. Upon seeing Kira, Athrun abandoned his pacing, opting to stare pointedly at him.

Kira responded with a noncommittal shrug under Athrun's scrutiny. He had never wanted to be a part of this madness in the beginning; it was because of Cagalli's blackmailing did he even show up. There was definitely no need to be forthcoming with answers to Athrun's silent question.

The younger man frowned against Kira's silence before leaning against the wall and giving him a cold glare.

The brown-haired coordinator, eyebrows lifted in exasperation, sighed, "She's afraid of needles." He wished that someone could have warned him about prodding sisters and friends. Brushing off the feeling of unease, Kira took a seat beside Lacus and settled in for the wait.

The slow passing of time continued.

After sending one last flat glower at Kira for not offering any more information, Athrun continued to pace. Kira, on the other hand, ignored him and started counting the ceiling tiles in boredom. Lacus, with her head resting comfortably on Kira's shoulder, continued to follow Athrun's pacing, wondering why she didn't bring any reading materials with her.

The torturous silence lingered in the air for a bit longer before Cagalli finally exited the office as well. In her hand was a plain beige file. The two adolescents that were waiting the longest perked up in attention while Kira pretended not to be interested to what she had to say.

Athrun, slightly miffed when she didn't say anything, started, "So…?"

Cagalli smirked, ignoring Athrun's weak attempt to get her to share the information. Instead she walked towards Kira and promptly mussed up his hair.

Frowning at her, Kira complained, "Stop that!" He tried to dodge her hand but Cagalli was able to grab him again and continue with the 'punishment'. Kira flailed, "That's not _fair_. Cagalli-!"

"Nu-uh!" Cagalli grinned widely. With one hand resting on Kira's head after the 'torture' ended, she tossed the file to Lacus. The blonde smiled, obviously pleased, "You can't speak to your _older_ sister with that tone, Kira."

Kira buried his face in his hands and groaned, "I'll never hear the end of this."

"Oooh what's that my cute wittle bwother?" mocked Cagalli as she flung a casual arm across his shoulder.

Lacus smiled; she was definitely amused. "I'm sorry Kira, but the genetic test results came back like Cagalli says. Technically she's older by…"

Athrun and Kira stared at her in attention, waiting for her to continue.

"…by 7.5 milliseconds."

"_What??_" Athrun smacked his forehead. "Unbelievable."

"Oh you can't be_ serious_ Cagalli," pouted Kira immaturely. "That's nearly no difference at all!"

"Like you said, _nearly_." She messed his hair again with affection. "Live with it little brother. I'm older."

Athrun rolled his eyes and took that opportunity to hand Lacus one hundred dollars. He learned his lesson: he's never going to bet against her again.

Cagalli, instantly noticing this exchange, asked pleasantly, "So Athrun, care to tell me what you're doing?"

His posture stiffened before he offered Cagalli a hesitant grin. "Lacus and I…We sort of…Uhm-" He turned towards Lacus for help but she just smiled facetiously at him.

The fiery blonde narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Athrun, did you bet against me?"

"Well-"

"You did NOT bet against me."

"I might've-" Athrun shrugged helplessly and admitted, "I thought Kira was older."

"YOU BET AGAINST ME?!" she raged, pointing an accusing finger towards him.

"Erm-" He backed away from Cagalli and blurted out the first excuse that came to mind. "It's Kira's fault!"

"Waitasecond!" Kira quickly got to his feet, glowering at Athrun, and defended himself. "I had nothing to do with the bets. Why would I even initiate a betting pool if I never agreed to this 'test'?!"

"Athrun…Your defence?" questioned Cagalli in an eerily calm tone.

"Uh-"

"Case closed," announced Cagalli haughtily. "You're guilty for betraying your girlfriend by betting against her!" She cackled sinisterly and rolled up her sleeves. "I believe just punishment is in order."

Kira nodded in agreement and crossed his arms. "And I can't believe you used my name as a scapegoat!"

Thoroughly delighted by the twist of events, Lacus watched as Cagalli pounced on top of Athrun while Kira cheered her on. By funding for the research in genetic testing, it allowed this research to be completed right when Cagalli became determined to know the relative age difference between herself and Kira.

…Not to mention, she really should initiate bets more often if antics like these happen. It amused her to no end that Athrun took the blame for the whole betting game.

"Oh well…What's done is done." Lacus winced when Cagalli pinched Athrun on the arm. "Though...I think I'd better save him from Cagalli's wrath."

------------------------------

**End  
**

Don't you wonder who's older?**  
**

Hm. And does anyone know what currency they use in Orb? I said dollars but I'm not sure what they really use.

Spyrit


End file.
